The Beach Trip
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: I started writing a new series, I call it the Goggles and Loners Series. Taichi invites some friends he met at soccer camp to spend the day in the digital world with his boyfriend their boyfriends. TaichixYamato, DaisukexKen, JenryaxTakato, TakuyaxKouji
1. Meetings

Taichi yawned as he rolled out of bed

Taichi yawned as he rolled out of bed. He groaned as he lifted his head to stare at his clock; 9:30am on a Saturday. His parents were out of town and Hikari was in America with Sora visiting Mimi. As he climbed out of bed he glanced at his calendar and noted that he nothing planned and today looked to be a good day. With a small smile Taichi decided to hang with someone for the weekend. Walking over to his phone he began scanning in his head people to call and dialed the number.

"Moshi, Moshi?" the person on the other end answered.

"Hey Daisuke-kun it's Taichi. Are you free today?" Taichi asked.

"Hai, why?" Daisuke asked.

"I figured you, me and the guys from soccer camp could hang out today." The older boy explained.

"Sure sounds fun, can I invite Ken-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course and I'll invite Yama-chan, call Takato-kun and I'll call Takuya-kun." Taichi said with a small smile at the thought of Yamato.

"Okay, where are we meeting?" the younger boy asked.

Taichi put his finger to his chin in thought before smiling fondly. "The digital world." He said softly.

"Okay, later Taichi-senpai." Daisuke hung up.

Taichi stared out his window before dialing Takuya's number. "Moshi, Moshi?" Takuya answered.

"Ne, Takuya-kun wanna hang with me and the guys in the digital world today?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi-san? Sure sounds like fun." Takuya replied.

"You can even invite your dear sweet Kouji-san." Taichi smirked.

"Hai, I will. See you later Taichi-san." Takuya hung up.

Turning to his dressing Taichi slipped out of his pajamas and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green short sleeved shirt. He dialed Yamato's number and told him the plan before heading to the top bunk of his bed to grab a snoozing Koromon and headed out the door.

Digital World

Yamato smiled as he and Taichi stood holding hands waiting for some friends of Taichi's to arrive. In his free arm was Tsunomon sleeping. Yamato wore a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. Taichi tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand slightly making him look up and see Daisuke and Ken walking towards them. Daisuke wore a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of green cargo shorts. Ken wore a light blue long sleeved shirt and white jeans. They both were carrying Leafmon and DemiVeemon. The soccer pro began leading Yamato over to the two.

"Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke greeted he threw himself into Taichi's arms and proceeded to dance with him in happiness.

Yamato smiled and shook his head at their stupidity. Ken walked over to stand next toy Yamato and watch their boyfriends. "Hello Yamato-san." He greeted.

The blonde turned and wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulders and gave him a side hug. "Hey Ken-kun."

"Taichi-san, Daisuke-kun!" Someone yelled from the distance.

The dancing boys, Yamato and Ken looked up and saw a boy with short auburn hair running towards them. He wore a blood red shirt and green cargo shorts. Walking behind him was a boy with long raven hair pulled back in a ponytail with a dark blue bandana, wearing dark grey pants with a white long sleeved shirt. The auburn haired boy threw himself into Taichi and Daisuke's dancing and began dancing with them. His companion sighed and shook his head before walking over to stand next to Ken and Yamato.

"They are idiots." He said simply.

"Yep." Yamato and Ken said in unison.

"I'm Minamoto, Kouji." The raven haired boy greeted.

"Ishida, Yamato." Yamato greeted shaking Kouji's hand.

"So who's your goofball, Kouji-kun?" the blonde haired boy asked looking back at the dancing boys.

"Kanbara, Takuya," Kouji sighed but gave a soft smile."And yours?"

Yamato pointed at Taichi. "Kamiya, Taichi."

Ken smiled and pointed at Daisuke. "Motomiya, Daisuke."

Kouji nodded and watched as they continued to dance and laugh together.

Up the hill they saw a boy with short brown hair wearing a soft brown shirt and black capiri pants walking towards the group with a boy with dark blue hair holding his hand and a small red digimon with wings for ears in his other hand. The boy holding his hand wore a yellow shirt with a grey vest and tan cargo shorts and had a small green digimon with a horn in his free hand. The three dancing boy's saw the approaching boys and ran towards them.

"Takato-kun." The cried and grabbed the brown haired boy and began hugging him tightly.

The blue haired watched in concern but grabbed the fallen red digimon and walked over to Ken, Kouji and Yamato.

"Is that safe?" he asked the three gesturing to dancing group.

The three shrugged with small smiles. "I'm Yamato and the tall goofball is my boyfriend Taichi." Yamato introduced.

"I'm Ken and that's my boyfriend Daisuke." Ken greeted.

"I'm Kouji and that's my boyfriend Takuya." Kouji held up his hand in a wave gesture.

"I'm Jenrya and that's my boyfriend Takato." The blue haired boy greeted.

Smiling the boy's watching the dancing before Yamato sighed and walked towards the group. He grabbed Taichi by the scruff of his shirt and tugged him away saying that the group hug was over. Grinning Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and introduced him to the other boys who praised him and smiled. Daisuke then walked over and grabbed Ken's hand before gently leading him over to show the others. Takuya and Takato nodded and smiled. Jenrya walked over and grasped Takato's hand making him flush and introduce him. Takuya attached himself to Kouji and introduced him to the other boys and placed his head on Kouji's shoulder smiling.

"Well now that introductions are over let's go to the beach and relax!" Daisuke announced.


	2. Small Things

The Beach

The Beach

"Ah, this is the life." Daisuke said with a sigh of contentment, laying back on the warm sand.

Next to him was Taichi and on the other side was Takuya next to Takuya was Jenrya. They had all changed into their swim trunks and relaxed on the sand while their boyfriends played in the ocean. Daisuke wore a pair of orange swim trunks with flames while Ken wore indigo ones with waves on them. Taichi wore red ones with soccer balls on them while Yamato wore dark blue ones with black music notes. Takuya wore black swim trunks with dragons on them while Kouji wore white ones with wolves on them. Jenrya wore green ones with little multicolored rabbits on them while Takato wore yellow one with red lizards on them. The young boyfriends were playing in the ocean splashing around with the baby digimon laughing in happiness.

"So Jenrya-kun, you're the Seme in the relationship?" Taichi asked looking over at the blue haired boy.

Jenrya smiled at Takato who was pouting at Yamato for dunking him. "Yeah, I know it seems surprising but Takato's a great leader of our group. But when it comes to being a relationship; he's a shy little Uke."

The other guys chuckled softly. "It's just; when we where fighting the D-reaper he was so strong, so serious, and a great leader. But once the D-reaper was defeated he got so shy and withdrawn, he has this way about him that makes me want to keep him safe and hold him close; so that's what I do. Plus he gets this really adorable look on his face when he's happy. So I do everything and anything I can to make sure he's always as happy as can be." Jenrya shrugged glancing around at the other boys.

Daisuke nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. When Ken was the Kaizer he was so cold and uncaring but yet once all the evil was torn from him; he became this soft and frightened little creature that I knew I had to take care of. So I stand with him and protect him. Like when he joined our group and no one would accept him, I took care of him and made sure he had at least one person he wouldn't be afraid to turn to if need be." His eyes watched Ken as he nuzzled Leafmon while he played.

"Kouji hides everything," Takuya started. "He always thinks that he'll get judged for every little thing he does. He thinks he needs to meet everyone's expectations no matter how high they might be. I mean he's sweet and strong willed but sometimes he can be a little thick when it comes to people who care about him. So when we started dating I told him he didn't need to hide anything from me or feel compelled to meet my expectations. Sure he still does it but I know he's trying and that's all that matters." Takuya and the others turned to stare at Taichi to await his boyfriend's story.

"Yamato can be a bit of a hard head and tends to be in his right mind most of the time but when we first came to the digital world his heart was easily plagued by darkness. I did what I could to make sure that he stayed sane. He acts like nothing fazes him but everything does so he caves in on himself. He always thinks he's not good enough for anything; trust, friendship, second chances, love. All those things he thinks he doesn't deserve, so I make sure to everyday show him all those things and treat him like he's a prince." Taichi watched Yamato push Kouji into the water and laugh while the other boy pouted but grinned.

The Semes sat watching their boyfriends laugh and play with their digimon. The boys stopped playing to pant before walking up from the water to sit in the shallow part to talk. The water went up to their waists when the sat down and it washed over them comfortingly.

"That was fun." Takato panted with a smile.

The other three nodded and gave laughs. Kouji undid his ponytail and tried to squeeze the excess water from his hair. He shook his head back and forth messing his hair slightly making it fall around to frame his face. His head perked when he heard a wolf whistle coming from his boyfriend a ways away from him making him flush and shoot a scowl up at him before retying his hair. Yamato chuckled warmly and patted Kouji's shoulder.

"Hey Yamato-kun, do you have any siblings?" Takato asked curiously.

"Yeah, a little brother. His name is Takeru." Yamato nodded. "Do you?"

"Sadly, I am an only child." Takato sighed.

"What about you, Kouji-kun?" the blonde asked, turning to look at the boy next to him.

Kouji smiled fondly. "Yeah, a twin brother named Kouichi."

"Really? That's so cool, Ken-kun what about you?" Takato asked turning to the indigo haired boy.

Ken's body froze. "I-I did at o-one time have a brother; b-but h-he…" Ken trailed off when he felt tears gathering in his eyes. "He died."

Takato instantly began apologizing for asking. Ken shook them off with a painted smile and stood from the group. He excused himself saying that he had to use the restroom but Yamato knew better; he didn't worry though because he knew Daisuke would take care of it. Daisuke watched as Ken stood from the group and walked away with a smile he knew all too well. He excused himself and took off after Ken. He caught up with the indigo haired boy and gently grasped his hand to stop him.

"Ken-chan, daijobu?" Daisuke asked.

Ken sniffed and refused to turn to face his boyfriend. His shoulders shook and he bit his lips trying to suppress his sobs. Daisuke noticed this and gently tugged the other boy in into his arms and rubbed his back. He softly whispered in Ken's ear letting him know it was okay to cry if he need to. Ken curled his hands up and sobbed into Daisuke's bare chest. The brown haired boy wrapped an arm around Ken's waist and buried the finger of his other hand in the younger boy's indigo locks. After a few minutes of sobbing Ken quieted and clung desperately to Daisuke with his face buried in the other boy's neck. Angling his head Daisuke noticed that Ken had fallen asleep. Smiling Daisuke carefully lifted the younger boy up bridal style and carried him back over to the other Semes and held him close to his chest.

"Sorry about that," he said softly so as to not stir Ken. The other boys shrugged it off and gave small smiles.

"Ano, Jen-kun," Jenrya looked up and saw Takato standing there with a stain of pink on his cheeks. "Can I sit with you?" he asked shyly.

Jenrya smiled warmly and gently tugged Takato down to sit on his lap. Takato looked surprised at first but smiled and curled up close to his boyfriend's chest. Daisuke hummed softly in the sleeping Ken's ear making the smaller boy purr softly before cuddling closer to Daisuke.

"So Daisuke-kun, does this happen a lot?" Takuya asked softly so as not to stir Ken.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nah, only when it comes to talks about family. He feels guilty about his brother's death and no matter how many times I try to tell him otherwise; he feels responsible."

Takuya nodded and smiled as he saw Kouji and Yamato still conversing. He laughed when he saw Kouji splash Yamato while the boy talked making him glare playfully before tackling the raven haired boy. Taichi laughed too watching the two boys out in the water. They watched Yamato stand up laughing before holding his hand out to Kouji to help him out of the water. The two headed out of the water and up the beach towards the rest of the group. Kouji plopped himself in front of Takuya and allowed his boyfriend to toss a towel on his head to dry his hair. Yamato smirked and laid down on the sand and put his wet head on Taichi's lap making the other boy jump. Taichi glared half-heartedly at his boyfriend before grabbing a towel to dry the wet blonde hair. After Kouji's hair was dry Kouji put his head on Takuya's lap and closed his eyes. Running his fingers through the still slightly damp hair he smiled and pulled it free of the hair-tie letting it fall free like a raven pool. Yamato yawn as he too closed his eyes and curled closer to Taichi who smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek.


	3. Partings

The sun was slowly starting to set signaling that they had to leave soon

The sun was slowly starting to set signaling that they had to leave soon. The Semes looked down at their snoozing boyfriends. Ken had awoken not long after Kouji and Yamato had come to cuddle with their boyfriends. Taichi declared a campfire with some food before the sunset. After they had finished eating the Ukes had began playing with their digimon and running around in the sand enjoying themselves. Now the younger boys lay curled up together sleeping in the warm sand while their boyfriends smiled and shook their heads.

"I think it's safe to say that they enjoyed themselves." Jenrya said kneeling down to scoop Takato up in his arms.

The other boys nodded. Takuya carefully settled Kouji on his back and held the lone wolf so he didn't fall when Takuya stood up. Taichi wrapped an arm securely around Yamato who stood half-awake and leaning against his shoulder. Ken was draped over Daisuke's back lightly snoring which made the chocolate haired boy chuckle. Jenrya smiled when Takato curled closer to his chest.

"Well this was fun; we should do it again sometime." Daisuke said with a grin. "Great idea Taichi-senpai."

"Thanks Daisuke-kun, I will see you all later. I need to get Yama-chan to bed. Bye." Taichi waved and began to walk away still supporting his half-asleep boyfriend.

As the rest of the boy's departed they knew they would defiantly have to hang out again.


End file.
